As a multimedia function and an application of a mobile phone are increasingly diverse, a Karaoke application, as an emerging application, is increasingly welcomed. In this type of application, accompanying sound or an accompanying video is played, a sound of a singer is recorded by using a microphone, and after beautification processing is performed on the sound of the singer, the sound of the singer is synthesized with the accompanying sound or the accompanying video. Typical applications include Oke Hero, Chang Ba, and the like.
A Karaoke technology has an extremely high requirement on a delay of a sound recording/playing channel (the delay is less than 50 millisecond (ms)); otherwise, a human ear can sense that beautified sound is delayed as compared to a sound of a singer, and the delay is mainly caused by a software platform. For example, on the Android platform, a designed delay of an application layer is relatively long (greater than 100 ms); therefore, if a sound is input in real time, beautified in real time, and output in real time, a beautified and output sound is obviously delayed as compared to a sound of a singer.